


I'll Remember For You

by bethylloverforever



Series: I'll Remember for You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Daryl Dixon Loves Rick Grimes, M/M, Rick Grimes Loves Daryl Dixon, Several years from now, Walkers are no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick visits Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after being told my father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease this last week.

“Who’re you?” the gruff voice asked Rick as he entered the room.

“Rick,” came the reply, as he stopped just inside the doorway looking at the man lying in the bed.

“Rick? You’re a cop, right?” the man asked him

“Yeah, well I was, many years ago.” the ex-deputy said to the man

“Are we friends?” the man asked

“More than friends,” Rick answered him

“I threw squirrels at ya.” the man said to him, eyeing Rick up and down, recognition finally showing in his blue eyes.

“Yeah, yeah you did,” Rick said with a small laugh as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. “How ya doin’, Daryl?”

“They won’t let me go hunting,” Daryl complained. “I’ve got to find food for our family.”

“No, not today you don’t have too. We’re good for a while thanks to you,” Rick said to him softly, fighting back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes.

“Can’t find my crossbow, and those idiots out there won’t tell me where it’s at. Can’t protect anyone from walkers without it,” he said

Daryl, there ain’t any walkers here. We’re safe in here.” Rick looked at the hunter, taking in his features. The blue eyes he fell in love with many years ago are not as bright as they used to be. The hair now grey instead of brown, but still long and hanging over Daryl’s eyes slightly. The shoulder’s still broad and muscular, but not as fit as they used to be. The slim waist and hips he remembered having arms around when they would kiss. The thin lips that kissed him so passionately. 

“Who’re you?” the hunter asked again. Rick let out an involuntary sigh as he again told Daryl his name. He reached to brush the hair out of Daryl’s eyes. Daryl grabbed Rick’s hand before he could touch him.

“I know you. You’re my husband.”

Rick smiled at Daryl and nodded his head while he answered, “Yeah, that’s right baby. I’m your husband.”

Daryl smiled at Rick and kissed the hand that he held. “I missed you.”

“Miss you too, baby. Can I kiss you?”

Daryl gave a huff and answered, “don’t know why you’re asking,” and leaned over to kiss Rick. He pulled at Rick to get into bed with him.

Rick laid in bed, pulled Daryl into his arms and started to run his hand through his hunter’s hair.

“Carl and Judith send their love. You remember who they are?” Rick quietly asked Daryl.

“Why are you asking me stupid questions like that. Of course I know who they are.”

“I’m sorry, love. That was pretty stupid of me, wasn’t it.”

“Why aren’t we at the prison? Where are we?” Daryl asked fearfully.

“We’re just in another part of the prison. A safer part,” Rick answered him.

Though Rick knew to go with what Daryl remembered, he always felt like he was lying to him. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to remind Daryl the prison was lost over 30 years ago, that there hadn’t been any walkers for about 8 or 9 years now, or to remind him society was still returning back to the way it was before the turn.

Daryl and Rick had moved back to Georgia 4 years ago, living in a small farm house outside of Senoia, surrounded by the woods Daryl loved so much. About 15 years prior, a cure and vaccine had been discovered by scientist in France. The French version of the CDC had never been destroyed as Jenner thought. It took the French four years before they could make it overseas with the medication. It was another year before Rick and his family heard of the cure and vaccine. It didn’t take long for the government officials that had been in hiding in deep underground secret areas across the country to return to D.C. to bring the country's government up and running again. With society back to a semi-normal state, and their children married and with families of their own, Rick and Daryl decided to retire to Georgia. 

Not long after they moved, Daryl was diagnosed with the early stages of Alzheimer’s disease. Rick took care of Daryl as long as he could in their little farmhouse, until one morning five months ago Rick woke and Daryl was not in bed. Rick quickly searched the house and the surrounding area of their farm, but could not find Daryl. Once Rick realized the crossbow was no longer above the mantel of their fireplace, Rick had no choice but to call for help to find Daryl. It took three long days before Daryl was found. Both Carl and Judith had flown from Virginia down to Georgia to be with their father, and it was actually Carl that found Daryl lost in the woods, about five miles from their home. He was dehydrated and very confused, but alive. Daryl was rushed to Senoia General Hospital, where he was admitted for two days. The social worker, Judith, and Carl were finally able to convince Rick that Daryl need more care than Rick could provide. With a heavy heart, Rick agreed and Daryl was admitted from the hospital into Senoia Senior Health Care in their Alzheimer’s unit called “The Haven.” 

“I’m sorry,” Daryl whispered to Rick.

“Whatcha sorry for, baby? You ain’t got nothing to be sorry about,” Rick replied with a kiss to the top of his husband’s head.

“For forgetting you,” the hunter replied sadly.

“It's okay, baby. I’ll remember for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Haven was the name of an Alzheimer's unit I worked on the last year I worked in healthcare. It's been many years since I worked with people that have Alzheimer's, so I don't remember how the stages of Alzheimer's go, and have no idea where Daryl would be in the process.


End file.
